


Sugar Sugar

by lifesnewestfailure



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff? I guess you could call it fluff. not sure, Honey being sweet, Music, Picnic, Romance, Sweet, nap, soft, sugar sugar by the archies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesnewestfailure/pseuds/lifesnewestfailure
Summary: Haruhi takes martial arts lessons from Honey, so they spend a lot of time together. One day, he invites her on a picnic so she can relax. She falls asleep, only to wake up closer to him than she’d imagined.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Haruhi/Honey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anime FF





	Sugar Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Haruhi/Honey. Based on the song "Sugar Sugar" by the Archies. I don't own the song or characters from Ouran High School Host Club. Part of a loose series I'm writing that ships Haruhi with different hosts based on different songs. For more like this, check out my fics "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" (Haruhi/Kyoya) and "You'll Be In My Heart" (Haruhi/Mori). This may not be my best work because I personally don't ship Haruhi and Honey, but I thought some of you might like it. I did give it my best try, and if you notice something I could have done better, please leave a comment, but keep it respectful. Happy reading!

Haruhi stretched out her sore muscles. It was time to call it a day. After the Host Club’s trip to Okinawa and Haruhi’s confrontation with the guys who threw her off a cliff, it was decided that Haruhi needed to know how to defend herself. As a result, she was taking martial arts classes from Honey’s family three times a week. Sometimes Mr. Haninozuka taught the lessons, but most of the time Haruhi learned from Honey. 

Even though she had seen him in action before, Haruhi had thought that learning martial arts from cute, sweet, little Honey wouldn’t be very difficult. That belief wore out quickly as he mercilessly beat her over and over. He was ruthless, but Haruhi was forced to admit that his techniques made her learn quickly. 

Today had been her last lesson of the week, and Haruhi was bruised and sore after being knocked over several times. She tiredly collected her things and headed out of the gym. She had just walked out the door when Honey caught up to her.

“Hey, Haru-chan!” he called, still full of energy even after their long lesson. “I’m going on a picnic today! Want to come?”

“I don’t know,” Haruhi answered. “I’ve got a good bit of homework to do.”

“Please? There’ll be plenty of cake! And I even packed extra snacks for you because I know you don’t like cake that much. See?” He proudly held up a large picnic basket filled to the brim with food. In spite of herself, Haruhi’s stomach growled. Honey laughed.

“Fine, I guess. Since you’ve already packed it and everything,” Haruhi relented, wearily cutting into Honey’s laughter. She had to admit that a picnic sounded way more relaxing than the pile of homework that awaited her.

Twenty minutes later, they were seated in a grassy area filled with wildflowers. The sun was warm, but not too hot, and fluffy white clouds dotted the sky. It was the perfect day for a picnic. They were seated on a blue and yellow blanket with a bunny pattern. Honey busily spread out the food as Haruhi sat down, refusing her offer to help.

“You’ve had a long day, Haru-chan. You need to rest for a while. I can take care of the food.”

Who was Haruhi to refuse those big brown eyes? She sat back and watched him prepare their picnic. After a little while, she decided to make conversation. They rarely got the chance to talk outside of the Host Club or martial arts lessons.

“How often do you go on picnics, senpai?”

“Not very often,” he said glumly. “Usually, no one will go with me, and it’s no fun by myself.”

“Is that why you invited me?”

“Part of it. I wanted you to relax too.”

By this time, Honey had finished setting everything up. They were comfortably seated with plates of food, talking as they ate. 

“What do you mean?” asked Haruhi.

“You always work so hard. You do schoolwork all the time, and then you have the Host Club and fighting lessons. On top of that, you have chores to do when you go home. You’re working all the time, but you need to relax sometimes.”

“O-oh.” Haruhi didn’t know what to say, finding herself unable to look Honey in the eye after hearing him speak so sincerely. “Thank you.”

They had been eating in silence for a while when Honey suddenly remembered something, diving back into the basket. He pulled out a small radio and turned it on. They listened to music for a while, talking about light topics, until the food was gone. After eating so much, Haruhi’s eyelids grew heavy.

“I need a nap to digest,” she muttered to herself, closing her eyes for a moment.

“You can take a nap if you want, Haru-chan,” Honey said. Haruhi jumped, not realizing he’d heard her. He smiled. “I can tell you’re tired. And I’ll be here to watch out for you.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Haruhi protested. However, her eyelids felt heavier and heavier, and she stretched out on the blanket. 

“Okay, but just for a few minutes,” she said, already half asleep. “Thanks, senpai.”

Haruhi woke up some time later. She blinked her eyes blearily, not remembering where she was. She was lying outside on something soft, and her pillow was warm. She let her eyes close again, only to snap them open as she realized her pillow had moved.

“Are you awake, Haruhi?” she heard Honey’s voice ask. A hand touched her hair. Haruhi shot up.

“I-I’m sorry, senpai, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you—” Haruhi panicked, too startled to realize he had just used her full name.

“It’s okay. You fell asleep and I thought you might want a pillow, so I put your head in my lap.”

“You—what?”

“Did you have a good nap?” Honey went on, smiling at Haruhi’s state of shock. 

“Umm, yeah, thank you, senpai.” Haruhi turned her face away, aware that it was faintly heated. “We should probably get going, it’s getting dark.” She turned to look at Honey, finding him fiddling with the radio, which had started playing static. He changed the station and straightened up triumphantly when a song poured out of the speakers.

'Sugar, honey honey…you are my candy girl, and you’ve got me wanting you…'

They began to pack up the empty containers and plates in companionable silence. They folded the blanket and began to walk back, the radio still playing.

'I just can’t believe the loveliness of loving you…I just can’t believe the wonder of this feeling too…oh sugar, oh honey honey…'

Haruhi snuck a glance at Honey as they walked, still not comprehending how he could be so calm. Maybe it didn’t matter to him, but it seemed to her that sleeping in someone’s lap wasn’t really a normal thing. Not that she’d minded, but—she was still blushing.

'Like the summer sunshine, pour your sweetness over me…sugar, pour a little sugar on it honey…pour a little sugar on it baby…I’m gonna make your life so sweet…'

They reached the gym, where separate cars waited to take them home. 

Haruhi turned to Honey. “Thank you for inviting me on your picnic, Honey-senpai,” she said. “I had a good time, and sorry I fell asleep on you.”

“I didn’t mind, Haruhi,” Honey smiled, beaming up at her. He was brighter than the earlier sunshine and sweeter than strawberry cake. “I had fun too. Let’s do it again sometime!” His smile turned mischievous. “Maybe next time I can sleep on your lap.” Honey winked, climbing into his car.

Haruhi quickly got into her own car, her face bright red. She pondered over his words on the way home. She smiled a little to herself. “‘I’m gonna make your life so sweet’ indeed,” she thought.


End file.
